S-R 1 Recruitment
'S-R 1 (Recruitment & Retention)' Although everyone has a responsibility to contribute to recruiting, S-R 1 operators are tasked with guiding people through the process of joining and then helping to retain them once we have got them in. Joining S-R 1 If you wish to join S-R 1 please contact the NCOiC of S-R1: : Sergeant Capellan.C Being an S-R 1 Operator Welcome to R&R, this post will describe all of your responsibilities as a new S-R 1 operator. First all R&R operators need to understand the simple requirements they face. Find people Recruit people Guide them through joining Retain the person So lets break those down into what you need to know: 1. - Find People Whether you spend an evening on the public server, join (non clan) servers where recruitment is allowed or search forums/websites, you have a very simple guideline to go out and find people. Perhaps the best way is to get a good game going on the public server, the better more professional you do it the more people are going to want to join. it is worth noting the more people on the public server, the higher it will be in the server lists and subsequently more people will join (but none of that matters if people are unorganized don't be afraid to tell people they are scaring away recruits). Another way to find people who are interested in joining units is to search the server browser for games with names ending with "on John's PC" for example. These games are hosted of someone's PC it means that someone is in game and is likely to respond if you talk to them. Another of the more effective methods of recruiting people is to go to the Bohemia Interactive Forums and navigate to the section where players post looking for squads. Be sure to go to the last page where the most recent posts are and start reading. Anyone who seems appropriate get in contact with, check them against our "Thinking About Joining" section, if the don't want MILSIM they are not for us. Armaholic also has a section like this. Be prepared to use an account on BI or Armaholic, Email, XFire, Skype or steam to contact these people they won't always respond to one so try a few. Most importantly if you contact someone create a thread named "THEIR NAME Recruitment" where you replace THEIR NAME with .... their name ...., Include the details you contacted them on and make sure you update it with anything you send them so that others in S-R 1 don't message the same person, we are not spammers You have a minimum of 8 People Per month you need to contact, however you you should easily manage 10-12. (They only count if you record it in a post even if you just spoke to them on the public server) 2. - Recruit People You need to tell them how the website works, explaining what parts of the forums they need to check. You need to explain role call and how to register. You need to explain our teamspeak what the channels are for and why there are so many . Most importantly you need to explain our unit and how it is organized, show them google documents and the website. They must understand that we are a task force with several units composing it (and that they have to choose one (show them Documents describing each one and show them the UnitAdverts)), that we have military ranks and structure, that we have training and practice the they must attend. They must understand the time commitment they are making. They must understand that we are a serious unit, they may be yelled at by NCOs, given orders by officers and asked to follow orders. You must get 5 People per month to this stage and register the fact that you have done so on their recruitment form. (You should be able to get 10 without too much effort, spread the work through the month do not leave it to the last moment.) 3. - Guide them through joining You must help them join, once they have decided they do wish to join you must help them do so. You must play 1-3 games in game with them and fill out a short form on them You must be present while they fill out their application to answer questions and offer support (it is your responsibility to check the application or alert someone who can). You must be present for an interview where they are asked several questions, you will be allowed to text chat them and offer support to them You must get 3 People per month to this stage. (5 Should be easy) 4. - Retain the Person you have to be a person that your recruits can always contact and ask for advice or guidance. Check up on anyone you recruit be their friend, make sure they settle into a platoon/troop, give advice and guidance when it is needed and keep their recruitment form up to date for the first couple weeks noting any trouble they have or anything they are enjoying. Check up on each and every person you recruit for several weeks making sure they are okay, spend a good 20mins hanging out with them each week. Give them help and advice Keep an eye out for anything bothering them and inform someone so that the issue can be rectified. You must have at least 1 person every month (aim for at least 2) who posts one months worth of role call and does not miss events he has said he will attend (during that month). Now that you have read this, you should be good to get recruiting. Recruitment Awards: : 20 - People through Step 1 & 2 - Bronze Recruitment Star : 40 - People through Step 1 & 2 - Silver Recruitment Star : 80 - People through Step 1 & 2 - Gold Recruitment Star : 100 - People through Step 1 & 2 - Diamond Recruitment Star Retainment Awards: : 10 - People through Step 3 & 4 - Bronze Retainment Star : 20 - People through Step 3 & 4 - Silver Retainment Star : 35 - People through Step 3 & 4 - Gold Retainment Star : 50 - People through Step 3 & 4 - Diamond Retainment Star S-R 1 Commendations: : 2 Bronze R&R Stars - 1 Bronze S-R 1 Commendation : 2 Silver R&R Stars - 1 Silver S-R 1 Commendation : 2 Gold R&R Stars - Gold S-R 1 Commendation : 2 Diamond R&R Stars - Platinum S-R 1 Commendation/Cross(*Have to be 1 Retainment Award and 1 Recruitment Award) : Players looking for Squads on Armaholic: http://www.armaholic.com/forums.php?m=posts&q=4019 Players looking for Squads on Bohemia Interactive Forums: http://forums.bistudio.com/showthrea...ng-for-players!) Post Recruitment Forms here: http://www.uk-sf.com/forums/forum/s-...ment-retention